


The Benefits of a Quality Education

by Robomantic



Series: Inter-dimensional Sex Ed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Castiel, Wall Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't wait to show Dean what's he's learned.  Epic angel sex ensues and Dean is thoroughly impressed.  Misha didn't teach him that trick with the wings, though.  That's all Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of a Quality Education

**Author's Note:**

> The second and final (pretty sure) part. As usual this is porn sans plot and unbeta'd so I apologize if there are mistakes.

Dean may or may not have been counting the hours since Castiel had disappeared from the room mid-sentence. He was used to Cas zapping out without so much as a goodbye, but this was especially abrupt. 

By the time Cas returned Dean was about half a glass of whiskey away from having a damn fit. 

“Cas, what the hell happened to you? You just blipped out right in the middle of a conversation. I was… I thought something happened!” Dean said. He had hoped to sound a little more calm and collected than that, but he was (understandably, he thought) irritated.

“I’m sorry Dean. It couldn’t be helped. I was summoned without warning.” Cas said and Dean immediately bristled.

“What do you mean “summoned”? What’s going on, Cas?” Dean asked, a little concern slipping through his irritation. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. Everything’s fine. A friend just wanted to give me some advice. Please don’t worry.” Cas said, contrite. 

“It’s fine, Cas. Just thought some heavy angel shit might be going down, that’s all.” Dean said, sighing. His irritation faded in the face of Cas’s puppy dog eyes. 

“No, it was a human matter. Nothing to worry about.” Castiel assured him. Dean felt a little pang of jealousy at the thought of another human being able to summon _his_ angel, but he tried to quash it down because it was, frankly, a ridiculous thought. 

For the next couple of weeks Cas seemed… different. He had started staring at Dean even more than usual, which was an impressive feat because the guy already had the Olympic gold medal in staring. He was practically vibrating out of his vessel with tension and it was making Dean nervous as hell. 

Dean finally got to find out what had Cas all wound up when he was trying to have some private Dean time. Sam had gone out to the local library, partially to do some research and partially because the brothers made a point of giving each other a little space whenever they had the luxury. 

Dean had stripped down and sprawled out on the cheap motel sheets. He was stroking himself lazily. It was nice to have the time to go slow and draw it out when he usually had to limit himself to a quick spank session in the shower, if that. 

Dean let his mind wander through a few fantasies as he gripped himself and thumbed the slick head of his cock. He was no longer shocked when his thoughts inevitably landed on Castiel. He kept it to himself, sure, but he wasn’t the type to police his own fantasies. Hell, the point of a fantasy was that it was something you couldn’t have, wasn’t it? 

Dean pictured Castiel’s plush lips wrapped around his cock, those big blue eyes looking right up at him through dark lashes. He thought about what Cas might sound like moaning, saying Dean’s name. Cas’s voice was pure sex, especially when he was angry. Dean knew it was kinda fucked up to be turned on by Cas’s angry voice, but he honestly couldn’t help it. 

_’Dean. Oh Dean.’_ “Dean.” 

“Mmm, yeah.” Dean moaned as he gripped himself a little tighter. Then he suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. That last ‘Dean’ was definitely not in his mind. He looked over to see Cas standing next to his bed, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring shamelessly. 

“Fuck Cas! What the hell are you doing?” Dean croaked, scrambling off the bed and grabbing a pillow to cover his junk with.

“Dean, do you find me sexually attractive?” Cas asked him, apparently unaffected by Dean’s embarrassment. 

“What? I mean… what?” Dean squawked, his eyes wide. 

“Do you find me sexually attractive?” Cas repeated calmly, his eyes still taking in every inch of exposed flesh. Dean felt more naked than he ever had in his life.

“I heard what you asked, but why are you asking?” Dean asked, wondering if it was possible to sink into the wall. Had Cas heard his thoughts and realized Dean was thinking about him while he jerked it? Christ, was nothing private anymore? 

“Because I find _you_ sexually attractive.” Cas said, stalking towards him like a predator. Dean’s jaw dropped. If he was still fantasizing then he must have gotten really damn good at it. That seemed more likely than what was actually happening. 

Cas pressed into Dean and pulled the pillow out from between them, never once looking away from Dean’s eyes. He slid his hand up Dean’s chest and leaned into his neck to whisper in his ear.

“Let me touch you, Dean.” He whispered, his voice practically a growl. Dean felt his knees go weak for a moment and he made a noise that he hoped Cas would take for an affirmative. He was still too shocked to make words happen at the moment. 

Cas seemed to understand. He slid his thigh in between Dean’s legs and let his hand slide down Dean’s side to rest on his thigh. He leaned in and started kissing Dean’s neck, licking gently at his pulse point. Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around Cas to pull him in closer. Cas rocked into him, his hip pressing into Dean’s crotch.

“Fuck Cas.” Dean managed to croak out. He wondered what happened to the awkward virgin angel he knew because this Castiel sure as hell knew what he was doing. Cas pulled Dean’s thigh up and Dean hooked his leg around Cas’s hip so he could press in even closer. Cas leaned in and took Dean’s mouth in a slow burning kiss. 

Dean nipped lightly at Cas’s upper lip like he’d imagined doing a thousand times. He wanted to taste every inch of Cas’s mouth, memorize it and file it away for later. Dean frantically yanked at Cas’s clothes, inelegantly pulling off his coat and jacket before moving on to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. 

Cas growled impatiently into Dean’s mouth and suddenly Dean was touching skin where stiff cotton had been only a moment before. Thank God for angel mojo… literally he supposed. 

Now that they were both naked Dean was eager to get his hands and mouth on every part of Cas he could reach. He let his hands sweep us Cas’s sides and down the front of his stomach as he leaned in to kiss and suck at his neck and collarbones. Cas was moaning low in his throat and rocking against Dean. 

Dean groaned as he felt Cas’s cock pressing against him, hard and slick. He reached down and took him in hand, biting down gently on Cas’s shoulder. Cas let out a low groan and in an instant he had turned Dean around, pressing him against the wall before dropping to his knees.

“Holy shit!” Dean croaked out as he felt Cas’s hands sliding down his back to rest on his ass. 

“Is this ok, Dean?” Cas asked, his thumbs making soothing circles in the plump flesh of Dean’s ass.

“Yeah.” Dean said, humming as Cas massaged his ass with strong hands, leaning in to kiss and bite gently at his flesh. His thumbs grazed down the crease of Dean’s ass before he spread Dean open and licked a slow stripe from his taint to his tailbone.

“Holy fucking fuck!” Dean gasped out, bracing his palms flat against the wall and arching his back. It was almost too much. Even in his fantasies he didn’t have the audacity to imagine an angel of the lord eating him out like his ass was ambrosia, but that’s exactly what Cas was doing. He was swirling his tongue around and flicking it teasingly over Dean’s hole as Dean willed himself to stay on his feet. 

Cas was humming in pleasure and gripping Dean’s hips tight as he started plunging his soft wet tongue past the tight rim of muscle. Dean was moaning like a porn star, loud enough that the whole motel could probably hear it, and he couldn’t care less. When Cas slid a finger into his wet, licked open hole Dean made a noise that he hadn’t realized he could make. 

Cas reached around to stroke Dean’s cock as he slipped his finger in a little deeper. He pulled his finger out and this time when he slid it back in it was noticeably slicker. Cas must have gotten some lube from somewhere. Out of thin air, for all Dean knew. Cas matched the pace of his finger with the rhythm of his strokes and Dean was torn between pushing back into his finger or forward into his fist.

“More Cas, please.” Dean moaned and he wasn’t sure which he wanted more of, just that he wanted it. Cas took it to mean Dean wanted another finger, leaning into lick around his fingers as they stretched him open. Cas scissored him open further and plunged in a third finger. Dean groaned at the slight burning ache and the building pleasure as Cas continued to stroke his cock, slow and steady. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Dean?” Cas asked, his voice wrecked and rougher than usual. 

“Fuck yes. Please, Cas.” Dean moaned. Cas stood and turned Dean around to press his back against the wall again. Dean looked down to see that Cas’s cock was hard and flushed and slick with precome. He loved seeing how Cas was affected by what he’d been doing to Dean.

Dean watched hungrily as Cas slicked up his cock with a generous amount of lube and felt a little flip in his stomach as he realized this was really going to happen. That was going inside him. Fuck. 

When Cas was nice and lubed up he slid his hands down to the backs of Dean’s thighs. He lifted Dean up and pressed him against the wall and Dean let out a grunt of shock before wrapping his legs around Cas’s waist. The ease with which Cas lifted him just served to remind Dean what he was dealing with. He was about to get fucked by a hurricane contained in a human body. He wondered if he should be a more nervous than he was. 

Cas held Dean up easily with one hand as he guided his cock to Dean’s entrance. Dean breathed deep and leaned in to kiss Cas as he pressed gently forward. He groaned into Cas’s mouth as he pushed in and did his best to relax his body. He pulled his mouth away from Cas to take a breath and Cas just turned his focus to Dean’s neck as he pushed in slowly, easing Dean down onto his cock. 

Dean had one arm thrown over Cas’s shoulder, his other hand braced on the back of Cas’s head. When Cas bottomed out he clutched his hair and tugged a little without meaning to. Cas groaned and jutted his hips forward a bit. Apparently he liked having his hair pulled so Dean ran his hands up through Cas’s hair and gently tugged on it again. 

“Dean, you feel so good. So perfect.” Cas growled into Dean’s throat. He held Dean tight and thrust up into him with a torturously slow pace. Dean bucked his hips a little, desperate for more now that his body had adjusted to the thick cock filling him up. His cock slid between their bellies, but it was just shy of enough pressure to make him come. 

“Jesus Cas, fuck me like you mean it!” Dean groaned in frustration. Cas growled and gripped Dean tighter and carried him to the bathroom without pulling out. Dean was sure this was an abuse of his angel strength or something, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

When they got to the bathroom Cas pulled out and lowered Dean to the ground. Dean was about to make some complaint at the lack of fucking when Cas turned him around and bent him over the sink facing the mirror. Cas pressed his cock back into Dean and Dean tried to back up into him, but Cas held him firmly in place. 

“You want me to fuck you like I mean it, Dean?” Cas growled, his eyes dark and intense. Dean shuddered a little and nodded, unable to take his eyes of Cas’s reflection. There was a distinct feeling of electricity in the air, the angel buzzing with power. Dean felt his skin tingle where Cas was touching him and he was suddenly rethinking his decision to challenge the angel. He may not have realized what he was getting himself into. 

Suddenly the shadows seemed to shift in the air around Cas like they were dividing and multiplying in front of his eyes until the overall impression of giant dark wings unfolded around him. The wings spread out in a stretch filling the small motel bathroom. 

They seemed caught somewhere between tangible and intangible like smoke and shadows and reflected light, shifting and glimmering and entirely alive. Dean had to remember how to breathe for a moment. 

“Wow…” he said, aware how miniscule the sentiment was compared to what he was feeling. The gift of being able to see Cas’s wings, or at least some semblance of them, was nothing he took lightly. He knew this was only a shadow of what Cas’s wings truly were, but it was magnificent. 

Dean realized he was holding his hand out, just shy of reaching for them where the shadows folded around him. Cas leaned over Dean’s back, his hands sliding down Dean’s stomach, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. Dean felt the air shift as the dark shape of Cas’s wings wrapped around him and he felt his skin light up like fireworks where Cas’s wings made contact. 

Dean gripped the sink tight and sunk into Cas’s touch. His nerves lit up with sensation as his mind tried in vain to classify what the wings felt like. He tried to find something he could compare them to (water, silk, feathers, wind) none of them fit and all of them fit. He could hardly decide if they were solid, liquid, or gaseous for fuck’s sake. And just below it all was a steady thrum like a guitar string being plucked, a vibrant hum of energy that made his skin tingle. 

Dean felt completely weightless for a moment until Cas finally slid his cock back inside, grounding him with a focused pinpoint of aching pleasure. Dean was completely overwhelmed in the best possible way. He let his head sink down against his arms where they were braced against the sink. 

“No Dean, I want to see you. I want to see what you look like when I fuck you. I want to see you take me, take everything.” Cas said. Dean looked up and caught site of himself in the mirror. He looked beyond wrecked, wrapped in a shroud of shimmering shadow. 

As Cas gave a deep hard thrust Dean felt the wings shift around him, gliding around his hips to brush against his cock. Dean let out a strangled cry and jerked forward as his come spurted against the side of the sink in thick white ropes. He felt Cas shudder as he clenched around his cock.

Cas fucked him through his orgasm with deep punishing thrusts that pushed Dean beyond his post-orgasm sensitivity. He cried out desperately as his cock slowly thickened again. Cas’s hips slammed against his and he was growling into Dean’s throat, kissing and biting marks into Dean’s skin. Dean was pretty sure he would have been fucked through the damn sink if Cas’s wings weren’t bracketing him in place.

He felt Cas’s thrusts get a little more erratic. Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, panting as his orgasm built. With a final few pounding thrusts Dean felt Cas shudder against him as he came. Dean couldn’t look away from Cas’s reflection, committing what he looked like when he came to memory. 

Dean noticed the air shift around them as Cas’s wings receded into invisibility again. He shivered a little at the loss of contact. Cas turned him around and pulled him in for a slow deep kiss, pressing their bodies together. 

“You’re hard again.” Cas pointed out as he pulled back from the kiss. Dean just smiled and shrugged. Cas raised an eyebrow at him and dropped down to sit on the edge of the tub, pulling Dean in by his hips. He gripped the base of Dean’s cock and took him into his mouth, sucking and licking little spirals around the tip. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed as the angel sucked him into his warm wet mouth. Cas took him in deep, pressing his tongue against the underside of Dean’s cock, stroking the base every time he pulled back. Dean had to wonder when Cas became an expert at sucking cock. Considering they were working on his second orgasm, he was a little amazed by how quickly Cas was bringing him to the edge. 

Dean braced himself against Cas’s shoulders as he tried to stay standing on shaky legs. Cas slid two of his fingers into Dean and Dean felt the wet warmth as Cas’s come leaked out of him and down to his balls. He crooked his fingers just right and Dean barely had time to clutch at Cas’s shoulders in warning before he was coming down the angel’s throat in hot spurts. 

When Cas finally sucked the last drop of come from his spent cock, Dean slid down to his knees and rested his head on the angels lap. He was fairly certain he had never been this thoroughly fucked in his whole life. Cas petted his hair soothingly and hummed in contentment. He twisted around enough to reach into the tub and turn the warm water on. 

“Cas that was… that was insane. What the… where did you learn to do that?” Dean said, looking up at Cas from his lap. 

“I guess you could say I’m self-taught.” Cas said with a sly smile that told Dean there was more to it than that. He would have to grill him later when his brain was a little less melted. 

Cas nudged Dean’s head from his lap so he could reach over and plug up the tub to let it fill. When the tub was full Dean got in and lowered himself down into the warm water. Cas climbed in after him and leaned back against Dean’s chest, his knees bent up and his feet pressed flat against the edge of the tub. Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and leaned into rest his head in the crook of Cas’s neck. 

“If I fall asleep in the tub you have to promise not to let me drown.” Dean said, chuckling into Cas’s skin. 

“I’ll watch over you.” Cas said and Dean let himself relax and drift off a little. 

Dean was jerked out of his state of half sleep by the sound of a door slamming and Cas nudging him gently.

“Hmm, s’going on?” Dean said. The water was still warm so he couldn’t have drifted off for too long.

“Sam may have seen a bit more of me than he would have liked just now.” Cas said. 

“Mm, okay. Wait… what?” Dean said, suddenly sitting up straight. 

“Sam came back and walked in on us. I think we were too quiet so he assumed the bathroom was empty.” Cas explained. Dean wanted to be mortified, but he found he was too busy being amused at the thought of his poor traumatized brother high tailing it out of the motel room. 

“Well, that takes care of the issue of how we tell Sam.” Dean said, smiling as he felt Cas laughing against him. 

“By the way, Dean. As soon as I figure out how, you have an inter-dimensional thank you note to send to a man named Misha.” Cas said. 

“What? Wait, why is that name so familiar?” Dean asked, but his angel just laughed and stood up to haul Dean’s pruney ass out of the tub. 

“Come on, we should get dressed and let Sam know it’s okay to come back.” Cas said.

“You know, you’re going to have to explain that to me at some point.” Dean grumbled. 

“I know Dean.” Castiel said and silenced Dean’s grumbling with another warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://cultofcastiel.tumblr.com/) over here. Pretty much a Teen Wolf and Supernatural fandom blog, if you're into that sorta thing :)


End file.
